


Viginette #1

by ellenemi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Viginette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenemi/pseuds/ellenemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's got his prorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viginette #1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small season one viginette/flash fic.

"How the hell can you have all this," Sam gestured to the contents of the Impala's trunk. "But not have a spare tyre?"

"Hey, I had my priorities. it was either a spare or this," Dean waggled the 8inch silver blade. "And I stand by that decision. besides," he shrugged. "It's cool."

Sam looked around the deserted road, and sighed, sometimes he just didn't understand Dean.

THE END


End file.
